YGO: Vampire Breath
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Based off the Goosebumps Episode 'Vampire Breath', only modified slightly. Seto and Mokuba are both coming of age. Mokuba will be thirteen while Seto will be twenty-one. Little do they know... they'll get more than just a simple present. R&R. No own YGO.


YGO: Vampire Breath

Based off the Goosebumps Episode 'Vampire Breath', only modified a little. Seto and Mokuba are both coming of age. Seto will be twenty-one and Mokuba will be thirteen. Little do they know, they'll get more…

* * *

It was a windy night at the Kaiba Mansion on October 30th. Lightning flashed in the sky, followed by a distant thunder roll. Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba were getting ready to leave for a party for a friend of theirs while the brothers, Seto and Mokuba, waited at the staircase. The brothers knew it was their birthday and both were coming of age. Mokuba was becoming a teenager while Seto was becoming a legal adult.

"We should be gone for only a couple of hours, so we should be back before midnight," Mr. Kaiba said, grabbing his coat.

"And no searching for your presents," Mrs. Kaiba added, giving them an 'or else' glare.

"We know, Mom," Mokuba drawled.

"And—" Mr. Kaiba started, but was interrupted once again.

"Keep the doors locked," the brothers recited together, hearing that a million times already.

"Good. Bye, boys," Mrs. Kaiba said before following her husband out the door.

Once they pulled out of the driveway and rounded the corner, Mokuba smirked.

"You check upstairs. I'll do downstairs," Seto said, knowing his little brother's plan.

Mokuba nodded and they split up. After an hour of searching, they met back at the stairs.

"Nothing upstairs," Mokuba said.

"I got squat down here. One place left…" Seto started.

"… The basement!" they said in unison.

They hurried downstairs to the basement. Boxes were strewn everywhere, unopened. Mokuba flipped on the lights and they began searching once more.

"Anything, big brother?" Mokuba asked while looking in the dryer.

"Nothing over here," Seto replied from behind a stack of boxes.

Mokuba made his way over to a shelf and saw a bunch of brown packages. Those must be the presents!

"Seto! I think I found them!" he called to him as he reached for them.

"Mokuba, be careful!" Seto warned.

All of a sudden, as Mokuba used the bottom most shelf as a step to reach, it started to fall. Seto raced over and grabbed his little brother and pulled him away, just as the shelves came down with a loud CRASH!

"Great. Our parents are going to kill us for this," Seto moaned.

"Hey, Seto. Look at this," Mokuba said, sighting a door.

They pulled it open and it led to a tunnel.

"I don't remember this being here," Seto said.

But, Mokuba had already gone in.

"Mokuba, wait! We should tell—" Seto sighed, knowing his brother was not listening, so he went in after him, grabbing a flame torch from the wall.

He caught up to his brother and held his hand, not wanting to lose him.

"How did this get here?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know myself, but let's see where this goes," Seto replied before leading the way.

Their footsteps echoed in the tunnel as they walked along. The torch was starting to die, but Seto ignored it. Then, they came to a two way and leaning against the wall… was a black casket.

"Seto… what's a casket doing down here?" Mokuba asked.

Seto shook his head, not knowing himself. As his left foot moved slightly, he felt like he kicked something that made a slight clinking noise. Mokuba noticed it and picked up the object. It was a small, round bottle that had, what looked like, a purple mist inside. Somehow, when Mokuba opened it just a crack, some of the mist flew out, making the brothers cough and gag.

"Close it, Mokie!" Seto coughed.

Mokuba quickly closed, but the mist floated into the casket.

"Geez… what a smell!" he exclaimed.

"Look what it says. 'Vampire breath'," Seto read.

"What in the world?" Mokuba questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, they heard a creak behind them, making them freeze.

"What was that?" Seto whispered.

Mokuba's heart was racing a mile an hour. The creak… was coming from the casket! They slowly turned around and they saw the casket had opened, revealing an elderly woman with long, silver hair and crimson eyes.

"Is that a…!! SETO, RUN!" Mokuba screamed, taking his brother's wrist, dragging him away.

The brothers ran, Mokuba still with the bottle.

"Mokuba, what was that?!" Seto exclaimed.

"She's a vampire! I recognize those crimson eyes! She has to be one! If she catches us, we're finished!" Mokuba replied as they ran down the tunnel ways.

"Then… that vampire breath must've woken her up!" Seto pointed out.

As they reached near the end, the door suddenly slammed shut, trapping them.

"It's locked!" Mokuba exclaimed, both pulling on it.

"Where do you think you're going, my fine boys?" came the vampiress's voice from behind.

They whipped around to see the woman smirking at them.

"Mokuba, get behind me," Seto said.

Mokuba hid behind him, peeking from behind.

"I understand you have something of mine," she said.

"What's it to you?" Seto asked with a glare.

The woman walked to them, catching Seto's chin in her fingers.

"If you don't give me what I want… your brother will be my first meal of the night," she hissed with a glare equal to his.

"Seto, don't look into her eyes!" Mokuba pleaded.

"Look at me, boy…" she said hypnotically.

Seto shut his eyes tightly.

"What do you want?" Mokuba asked.

"I just want my breath," she replied, letting go of Seto and looking at the young Kaiba.

"What's so special about it anyway?"' Mokuba asked with suspicion, pulling it out, but just out of reach.

"It has my youth and memory inside," she replied.

"Who are you anyway?" Seto asked.

"My name is Countess Isabella. Now… my breath, if you will," she said, holding out her hand.

"… Wait a minute. Where are your fangs?" Seto pointed out.

"That's why I need my breath. To remember where they are. Now… give me the bottle," she replied, hand still outstretched.

Mokuba looked to the bottle, then back at her, weighing his options.

"If we give this to you, will you let us go?" he asked.

Isabella laughed.

"Hardly. You must pay the price of awakening me," she said.

"Then, forget it! SETO, CATCH!" Mokuba shouted, throwing the bottle over her head.

Seto darted and caught it.

"MOKUBA, RUN!" he shouted.

Mokuba slipped by her and they ran.

"Come back here!" she screeched, tearing after them.

They tore down the halls, hoping to slow her down with constant turns. Suddenly, they stumbled down a tunnel, sending them screaming as they slid down. It seemed forever before finally, they landed face first at the bottom.

"Ugh… my head…!! Mokuba, where are you?!" Seto called out.

"Oww… I'm ok," Mokuba replied from behind a long box.

"At least we're away from her," Seto said, dusting himself off.

"Um…I think you spoke too soon," Mokuba said, getting a good look around.

They were in a cave… filled with at least a hundred or more caskets! Suddenly, they heard a noise from one of the caskets.

"Come out!" Seto suddenly called out while Mokuba clutched onto his black shirt.

Then, a white haired boy with innocent cobalt eyes slowly came out.

"Please don't hurt me…" he said timidly.

"Us? Hurt you? Not a chance," Mokuba said with a reassuring smile.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"I'm Mokuba and this is my brother, Seto. You?" Mokuba replied.

"My name is Ryou… how did you get down here?" he said.

"Isabella chased us down here. What about you?" Mokuba replied.

"… I'm their slave," Ryou replied.

"Are these caskets filled?" Seto asked.

"No. They've gone for their evening meal. I have to make sure their caskets are ready for them. If not… I'll be one of them," Ryou said sadly.

"They can't! We can get you out here," Mokuba promised.

"I can't. Anyway, why would she chase you?" Ryou asked.

"She was trying to get her vampire breath," Seto replied.

Ryou's eyes widened.

"You have it?" he asked.

"We do…" Mokuba felt in his pockets… and found nothing! "Seto, where is it?!"

"I thought you— we must've dropped it when we landed here," Seto quickly realized.

"Where are you, boys?" came Isabella's voice.

"Oh no! She's coming!" Ryou gasped.

"Hurry and find it!" Mokuba said.

They searched everywhere and finally, Seto found it.

"Get into one of the caskets. Quickly!" Ryou ordered.

The brothers each got into a casket. Then, Isabella came down.

"Where are they, slave?" she hissed.

"They who?" Ryou asked innocently.

"The brothers," Isabella replied with a tone of annoyance.

"Brothers?" Ryou asked again.

"Don't lie to me. I can sense them down here," Isabella snapped.

Mokuba, who was hiding in the casket feet behind her, accidentally slammed the lid shut, getting her attention. She whipped around and stalked towards him.

"I will find you!" she exclaimed, flinging open the casket.

"Don't hurt me!" Mokuba pleaded.

"Hurt you? Why would I do that?" Isabella replied sweetly.

She offered a hand and he hesitantly took it and she helped him out.

"How did he get—"

"Quiet, slave! I'll deal with you later," Isabella snapped before turning to Mokuba.

"We lost your breath. I swear we did," Mokuba explained.

"… Indeed," she said with a sudden smirk.

Quickly clapping a hand over his mouth, she brought him into her and mimicking his voice perfectly, she cried out

"Seto, help! She's turning me!"

Seto's casket flung open and he hopped out.

"Let him go!" he shouted.

"Give me my breath and I'll let him live," Isabella said.

"Sure. Never trust a vampire, remember?" Seto asked with a smirk.

Isabella only laughed.

"Seto, over here!" Ryou called.

Seto threw the bottle and the albino haired boy caught it and opened it, taking a whiff. Soon, he started to grow until he reached an adult man's height. Gone were the innocent cobalt eyes and crimson ones replaced them, having a sinister look to them. His hair grew wildly. He threw back his head, laughing. It was his dark side, Bakura!

"He's vampire!" Seto exclaimed.

"And a greedy one at that! Only one would sink so low to steal one's breath!" Isabella growled.

"Just enough to make me more powerful than you will ever be!" Bakura sneered.

"Give me that bottle!" Isabella hissed, engaging in a struggle for the bottle.

Mokuba was released and he ran to his brother.

Isabella finally snatched and took in the rest of the breath. Gone was the elderly woman, in place was a woman in her early thirties and now had midnight blue hair.

"Seto, come on! We have to go!" Mokuba exclaimed.

The two scurried back up the tunnel, just as Isabella finished being rejuvenated.

"You are starting to be a nuisance to me! BEGONE!" she screeched and with a flick of her wrist, Bakura was gone.

The brothers heard her cackle and picked up their pace. They finally made it out of the narrow tunnel and they tore down the hallways, just as Isabella appeared from the tunnel.

"My fangs await me! Run! RUN!" she called out.

Near the exit, Mokuba stumbled and fell, but Seto quickly pulled him up and they ran through the door, slamming it shut. They backed away, only to bump into two figures, making them yelp in surprise.

"What is going on down here?" Mr. Kaiba asked in shock.

"There's a vampire in there!" Seto replied.

"A vampire?" Mrs. Kaiba asked.

"We need a wooden stake or garlic, quick!" Mokuba explained.

"What are—"

Suddenly, the door flung open and in came Isabella.

"Told you!" The brothers exclaimed.

"… Mother, is that you?" asked Mrs. Kaiba.

"Nora!" Isabella said happily.

Mrs. Kaiba rushed to her and they embraced.

"We thought we lost you, Mom," Mr. Kaiba said with joy, joining the woman.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh, don't be shy. Come say hi to your grandmother!" said Mrs. Kaiba.

"Wait a minute… I dreamt about you one night," Seto pointed out.

"Indeed you did. I was there when you born. Do you remember someone… singing to you?" Isabella asked.

Seto's eyes widened. He remembered now! Mokuba looked up at him at his expression.

"I… I remember! That WAS you!" Seto cried.

"Seto… this is… wait a minute! Mom, Dad… you…" it didn't make sense to the young Kaiba, so Seto explained after piecing it together.

"Grandmother Isabella is our mom's mom, so that makes her… a vampire," he said.

"We are all, if I may add. You see, when your mother told me she was a vampire, I didn't believe her at first. So, she took me out one night and showed me the hard way… I had to watch her feed from a homeless drunk," Mr. Kaiba said.

"So… if you're vampires… then… how come we're not?" Mokuba asked.

"We can't initiate you into the vampire life until you're coming of age… only a minute away," Mrs. Kaiba said, looking at her watch… with a fangy smile.

"So… we'll be vampires… !! That's why you wanted to come home before midnight!" Mokuba said, making sense of it all.

"That's right, dear. We wanted to watch our boys become part of the family… you two have grown up so much!" Mrs. Kaiba sniffed.

Suddenly, the two were hit with pains in their mouths, making them clap their hands to them and yelp in pain.

"Oh… oh, don't worry. They'll hurt a bit at first, but the time you get your first meal, they'll be fine. Happy Birthday!" Mr. Kaiba said.

They felt their new fangs with their tongues, realizing how sharp they are. Seto looked to his grandmother… and hugged her. Isabella smiled and hugged him back.

"… Mom and Dad told us you were dead," he whispered through tears.

"That's what we believed as well," Mrs. Kaiba admitted.

Mokuba didn't want to feel left out, so he hugged her as well.

"It's good to see you… grandma," he said also through tears.

"Oh come now, boys. There's no reason to cry," Isabella soothed.

"We just… never got to meet you," Mokuba said.

"Boys, don't you want to see your presents? They're upstairs in your room," Mr. Kaiba asked.

The brothers looked to each other and nodded before racing upstairs, their parents and grandmother following. The boys got to their rooms and saw what it was… bunk coffins!

"Happy Birthday, Seto," Mokuba said with a smile.

"You, too, kiddo," Seto replied, ruffling his brother's black hair.

"… DIBS UP TOP!" they both said.

They started to laugh before Seto helped him up to his coffin.

"Man, this is comfy! Now I know how grandma felt when she was asleep," Mokuba said.

"I hear that," Seto said.

"Boys, time to get ready for bed!" called up their father.

They did what they were told and minutes later, they were back in their coffins. Mokuba let out a yawn.

"'Night, big brother," he said before shutting his eyes.

"…'Night, Mokie," Seto said.

Their lids closed and the two vampires drifted off to sleep, dreaming of tomorrow.

* * *

How was that? Review and tell me what you think.

Please, no flames!


End file.
